User blog:GyroNutz/Sandbox
There may be legit profiles here, for either this site or regular vsbattles, or there may just be random thought experiments. Don't take anything on here too seriously. Combined Undertale Character Upon baiting every monster to come to New Home, Flowey was able to absorb every monster's soul, which was the equivalent of a single human soul, which allowed him to become a god (Asriel) due to having six others. So what if Flowey didn't have the other six human souls, and he simply found a way to catch the likes of Asgore and Sans off-guard to absorb their souls. Or perhaps on one of his genocide runs before Frisk fell down to the underground, he is able to gain enough LV to overpower them anyway. Either way, Flowey's able to pull it off and now he has the ability of (nearly) every monster in the underground. I'll assume that he doesn't absorb the amalgamates or Napstablook since he doesn't absorb them in the true pacifist route anyways. Summary One of Flowey's 'experiments' worked without a hitch, and now he has the soul of every monster in the underground! This profile represents the hypothetical merging of nearly every monster that exists in the underground, and lists all their positives, abilities and skills without all the downsides. Note that this also doesn't include Mettaton NEO or Undyne the Undying as those are alternate forms. Combat Statistics Tier: Unknown. At least High 7-C, likely far higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Every monster in the underground can attack one's soul with regular attacks), Plant Manipulation, Time Travel, Time Manipulation, limited Time Paradox Immunity (All of Flowey's abilities), Magic (Monsters' attacks are generally magic-based), Fire Manipulation (Monsters like Vulkin, Tsunderplane, and most notable Toriel and Asgore, have great mastery over fire-based attacks), Flight (From several flying monsters), Danmaku (From several monsters + bosses), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 7, Asgore + Toriel can't age + Undyne's determination lets her persist past death, ghosts have type 7 immortality), Healing, limited Mind Control, Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery (Undyne), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (several monsters), Status Effect Inducement (via Green Mode which keeps you in place), Adhesivity (via Muffet's webs which keep you in place), Gravity Manipulation and psuedo-Telekinesis (via Blue Mode which allows Papyrus and Sans to control your gravity), Teleportation (via Sans' shortcuts + attacks), Bone Manipulation (via Papyrus' and Sans' attacks), Creation, Clairvoyance (Sans' abilities), Electricity Manipulation (Notably Alphys + Mettaton), Able to spawn a seemingly endless number of bombs, Able to spawn mini versions of himself, Extendable arms, Technological Manipulation and Hacking (Mettaton), Possession and possibly Age Manipulation (via Mad Mew Mew), Genius Intelligence, Statistics Amplification (via... Jerry), Sound Manipulation and Homing Attack (via Greater Dog), Vibration Manipulation (via Temmie), Animal Manipulation (via Froggits), Shapeshifting (via Moldsmal), Enhanced Senses (via the Dogi couple + Doggo), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (All monsters can take attacks to their souls like a regular hit, Flowey lacks a soul), Empathic Manipulation (Flowey is unable to feel emotion) Attack Potency: Unknown (Every soul in the underground combined equates to one human soul. Powered by six human souls, Flowey was able to destroy timelines). At least Large Town level, likely far higher (The combined strength of every monster in the underground should be logically far, far superior to the likes of Asgore Dreemurr and Toriel, who have attack stats of 80.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling from Sans, who can casually dodge attacks from a sea tea amped, LV 19 Frisk while extremely tired) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Class 50 (The combined strength of the underground should be logically far, far superior to the likes of Undyne who can casually suplex boulders) Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Large Town Class, likely far higher Durability: Unknown (Flowey, who was powered by six human souls, took minimal damage from an immensely determined Frisk, even when the souls began to revolt). At least Large Town level, likely far higher (The combined durability of every monster in the underground should be logically superior to the likes of Mettaton, who no-sells attacks from a 7-C Frisk and has a defence stat of 255) Stamina: Limitless (Scaling from Mettaton who is a robot) Range: At least several dozens of meters with regular attacks, far higher with Teleportation Standard Equipment: (Rest is WIP) Intelligence: Weaknesses: Category:Blog posts